Maximum Ride: My version
by TAGGOR
Summary: It's kinda like the 1st Maximum Ride book, but with some major differences.  If you want to know whats different just read the story.  Also I know that they are out of character, but whatever.  I do not own the characters, just the plot.
1. Prologue

_**Maximum Ride: My Version**_

**Prologue, July 3rd, 2011**

**Max POV**

Right now me and my friends are making camp outside of the school. We are going to rescue Angel and blow the place to kingdom come tomorrow.

But I'm getting ahead of myself. Lets start at the beginning, just so things make more sense.


	2. The beginning

**Chapter 1 - The Beginning, February 1st, 1995**

**Jeb's POV**

"_Today is the day."_ I thought, _"Today is the day Experiment 5 will be born."_ I could barely contain my excitement. "Dr. Batchelder, report to room 5." I heard the director say over the intercom. I hurried along quickly. When I reached the room I saw a lot of commotion. "Whats going on?" I asked one of the doctors. He looked at me with a surprised expression, "You haven't heard?" He asked, "Experiment 5 is about to be born." I understood right away and I hurried off to help.

- A few hours later

Experiment 5 was successfully born and taken to a different room. The mother was busy resting. I walked into her room. "How is she?" the mother asked. "Shes fine, Dr. Martinez." I replied, "You will be sent home tomorrow." "Can I at least name her?" She asked. "I suppose you can." I said, "I don't see any harm." _"It's not like she'll ever see her again."_ I thought.

I waited a few minutes before she responded, "Her name is Maximum."

I nodded and left. I went to Maximum's room and took my first good look at her. She was lying on her stomach with her wings spread out a little. Her wings were a pale tan with white streaks and freckly looking brown spots.

- Several months later

I just finished another surgery and the 3rd avian - human hybrid was born and has been sent to the nursery. To join Maximum and the other one, Experiment 6. The one just born was Experiment 7. _"They are destined for great things." I thought._


	3. Angel

**Chapter 2 - Angel - April 3rd, 2003**

**Max POV**

My name is Maximum, but I go by Max. I am 8 years old. More or less. I am a human - avian hybrid and I am one of five. The others are Fang & Iggy who are the same age as me. Then there's Nudge who is 5 years old and then there's Gazzy who is 2. We are all human - avian hybrids, I heard the whitecoats call us that. We live at a lab we call the School. We don't want to be here, they do horrible and painful tests on us. One of those tests made Iggy blind. So you can understand why we hate it here. But we have no choice.

So that's my life so far.

"Max I hear people at the door." Iggy said. "Can you hear what there saying?" I asked. "No, but I don't hear any heavy footsteps. So I don't think there are any erasers." Iggy said. "That's good." I said.

Your probably wondering what an eraser is. Well erasers are human - wolf hybrids. There strong, fast, and bloodthirsty.

We heard the footsteps stop at our door. Then several whitecoats came in. I saw Jeb come in as well. _"This can't be all that bad if Jeb is here."_ I thought. Jeb was a whitecoat, but he was nicer than the others.

He came up to my cage and I saw something in his arms. It was a bundle of blankets and I instantly knew what he was holding. It was a baby human - avian hybrid. _"Great, I get to take care of another baby."_ I thought happily. The whitecoats had done the same thing with Nudge & Gazzy. It was hard but a lot of fun as well.

Jeb unlocked my cage. "Here you go Max. I hope you remember what to do." Jeb said. I nodded and took the baby. It was a girl, and I saw she had tiny white wings on her back. I felt the familiar feelings of motherly protectiveness, I guess you would call it that, wash over me as I held the little girl close. "Do your best to take care of her. I'll be back later to check." Jeb said, "Oh, one more thing shes Gazzy's sister. Tell him that when he wakes up will you." I nodded still staring at the baby. Jeb spoke up again, "Before I leave. What are you gonna name her?" Several whitecoats made faces at his question. Clearly they didn't support Jeb's idea to give us names.

I thought for a minute before I said, "I'm gonna name her Angel." Jeb nodded and then he and the other whitecoats left. While I just sat and stared at Angel.


	4. New Room

**Chapter 3 - New Room - May 5th, 2003**

**Fang POV**

The whitecoats were loading our cages onto this cart thing. They moved Max's cage first. I saw her hold angel close so she wouldn't get hurt. Then they got everybody's cage on the cart and they started moving us to who knows where.

"I wonder how they'll react to there new living conditions." I heard a whitecoat say. "We'll just have to see, now won't we." Another said. _"It seems there just taking us to a different room."_ I thought. After a few minutes we stopped at a door and went in the room. It was a big room that was mostly empty except for some blankets and pillows in the corner of the room. The whitecoats unlocked our cages and hurried out of the room. I was the first out of my cage, the others following soon after. "Wow, This room is big. I wonder why they moved us here. Do you know why Max? I mean it's better than the cages, but still. Nudge said. "I don't know Nudge. Right now lets just have a look around. okay." Max responded.

I'm not sure but somehow Max became the leader/mother figure of our group. While the rest of us looked around, which took less than 5 minutes, I saw Max tending to Angel. Max was my best friend and she was really good at taking care of Nudge, Gazzy, and now Angel. I walked towards Max and got my first good look at Angel since I could never see her clearly from my cage. She looked like a regular baby except for the tiny pure white wings on her back.

I asked Max a question.

**Max POV**

"How is she?" I heard Fang ask from behind me causing me to jump. "Would it kill you to make some noise?" I asked. "Maybe." He said, "So you gonna answer me?" "Shes doing fine." I answered, "Can you look after her? Shes kept me up and I haven't slept for a while. You can get the others to help if you want." He nodded, "Sure, you look like you could use some rest." I smiled at him and handed him Angel. "She should be fine till I wake up." I went over to the blankets and pillows and grabbed one of each. As I laid down to sleep I saw Fang look down at Angel and give a little smile.


	5. Fang Babysits

**Chapter 4 - Fang Babysits - May 5th, 2003**

**Fang POV**

"Fang!" Gazzy called as he stumbled over to me. "Hey Gazzy. Whatcha doing?" I asked. "I want to see my sister." he said. I crouched down so he could see his baby sister. "Shes tiny." he whispered as he saw his sleeping sister. "What's Max doing?" he asked after a few minutes. "Why she no take care of Angel?" he asked. "Well shes tired from taking care of Angel, so shes taking a little nap." I told him, "You can help me take care of her while Max sleeps if you want." I suggested. "Okay!" he said happily. I knew he would be a good brother someday. I remembered when Max told him about Angel.

**Flashback begin - Fang POV**

_I saw Gazzy sit up as he awoke from his sleep. He noticed Angel in Max's arms and asked, "Who's that Max?" "This is Angel and I get to take care of her." Max said, obviously still happy from before, "Also shes your sister Gazzy." "Really?" Gazzy asked. "Yep." Max said. I saw that Gazzy was really happy about this news._

**Flashback ends**

- A few hours later - Still Fang POV

Its been a few hours since Max fell asleep. She must have been really tired, but she deserves it. Angel has either been sleeping or laid quietly in my arms the entire time. I saw Max start to wake up and sit up. "How is everyone?" She asked. "We're all good." I said, "Gazzy, Nudge, and Iggy have either been playing around, talking, or helping me with Angel." "How was Angel?" she asked. "She was fine. She slept mostly." I said, "Also some whitecoats stopped by earlier. They just dropped off some supplies to help with Angel and some food for the rest of us." "Did they say anything?" she asked. "They did say something about the tests being put on hold till Angel is old enough." "Lucky us." she muttered, "Can I have Angel back?" she asked. "Sure." I said and handed Angel to her. "Thanks for looking after her for me." she said and hugged me. I stiffened a little then relaxed. I am not into hugs. "Anytime Max, anytime." I said.


	6. Escape: Part 1

**Chapter 5 - Escape Part 1 - July 25, 2005**

**Third POV - two years later**

The flock looked up as the door to there room opened and Jeb came in. He motioned for the kids to come over. Max, who was holding Angel, glances at Fang for a moment. Jeb notices the 2 oldest have made a decision without any words as the flock approaches warily. _"Interesting, it seems Max and Fang know each other very well already. But that's for another time."_ Jeb thought. Then asked the children, "Okay now do you trust me?" Jeb got some tense nods. "We trust you Jeb, you're the nicest whitecoat here." Max said while she thought, _"Wheres he going with this?"_ "I ask you this because I need to know if you trust me enough to escape from here with me." Jeb said. "Escape?" Nudge asked. "Yes, escape. I will sneak you out of here and take you to a secluded house." Jeb said. "Will we be staying there?" Max asked. "Yes, we will all stay there." "When?" Fang spoke up then. "We will do it tonight. Just be ready when the time comes." Jeb said, then he left.

"Looks like we're getting out of here." Max said to the flock. "Yay we're getting out. I hate this place." Nudge said. "Yeah." Gazzy said.

After that the flock drifted around the room. Gazzy and Nudge were entertaining Angel while the older 3 talked. "Do you think we can trust him Max?" Iggy asked. "I'm pretty sure Iggy. But be on guard. Just in case." Max said. Iggy nodded and walked off. "What do you think Fang?" Max asked him after Iggy left. "I think hes trustworthy, but I agree be on guard." "Wow Fang I think that's the most you've ever said at once." Max teased. Fang gave her a look that said "Shut up." "Oh, I'm just teasing Fang." Max said then she kissed him on the cheek and went to check on Angel. Fang rubbed his cheek and thought, _"Girls sure are weird sometimes."_ before he walked after her.


	7. Escape: Part 2

**Chapter 6 - Escape part 2 - a few hours later**

**Max POV**

It's been a few hours so Jeb should be here soon. When he gets here we shall escape from this horrible place. Suddenly the door burst open and Jeb walks in. "Come here children." He whispers. Me and my flock surrounded him and waited for him to speak. "Okay now follow me and stay close. Do not wander off." He said. We nodded and followed him out the door. A few minutes and lot of turns later we finally made it to the exit. Jeb led us to a van and has us get in the back. "Stay quiet and be still until we get past the guards, got it?" He told us. We nodded and did as told. _"Jeb better get past quick, I don't know how long nudge can keep herself quiet."_ I thought. We felt the van start to move and pretty soon we started to hear voices. "Batchelder, where are you going?" A voice asked. "Just heading home for the night. I do have a son to take care of after all." Jeb said. "Oh, well be on your way then." the voice said. A few minutes later Jeb asked, "How are you holding up back there?" "We're doing fine." I said, "Can we talk now?" "Yeah, we should be far enough away." Jeb said. "Finally," Nudge said, "That took forever. I thought I was gonna explode if I had to stay quiet any longer. But at least we're free now." "How long till we get there?" Iggy asked. "A few hours at least," Jeb said, "Just talk, or sleep, or something till we get there."

- A few hours later

"_Finally." I thought, "We're here."_

We have finally arrived at the house. The house looked like a side ways E, and had 2 floors. I picked up Angel and got out with the others. We followed Jeb inside and he let us pick out our rooms. We went up the stairs and I picked the one closest to the stairs. Fang chose the one next to mine. Gazzy & Iggy decided to share the next room, and Nudge wanted to share a room with Angel, but Jeb said Angel should stay in my room. "Just till you are more adjusted to the house & Angel is a bit older. Besides Max knows what to do if Angel wakes up better than all of us."

So there you have it we are out of the school and have a new home. We have food, shelter, and we are altogether. This is the start of our freedom.


	8. Adjusting

**Chapter 7 - Adjusting - August 1, 2006**

**Jeb POV**

It has been about a year since we came here and I am in my office. The children are watching TV I believe, so I am writing down some things I've noticed about the children while they were adjusting to the house:

_``Since coming to this house the children have taken a liking to the TV. The TV is basically a teacher or a form of entertainment for them. _

_Also it seems that out of the older 3 Maximum seems to be the leader of the group, as well as some sort of mother figure to the younger ones._

_The 2nd oldest, the one named Fang, appears to be Maximum's second in command or right hand man. The relationship between Maximum & Fang is interesting. They each say the other is their best friend, and they seem to trust each other the most out of the whole group._

_As for Iggy, the 3rd oldest, he is blind but he got the hang of walking around the house after the first few months. Also he is able to cook extremely well. He also watches over the younger 3 if Max & Fang are unavailable. He and Gazzy seem to share an interest of bombs for some reason._

_Nudge, who is 4th oldest, is a real chatterbox. Once you get her talking it's hard to get her to stop. She and Angel have grown to be good friends, they always play with each other._

_Gazzy is Angel's older brother, Iggy's best friend/partner in crime, and the 5th oldest of the group. He is very helpful to Max and the others, especially Iggy._

_Angel is the youngest of the group & Gazzy's sister. She is able to read minds, which we discovered a few months ago. Max cares for her the most out of the younger trio. Probably because she has raised her for a while now and probably feels like Angel is her own daughter._

_The whole group can be divided into pairs: Angel & Nudge, Gazzy & Iggy, and Max & Fang. Another ability we discovered is that Gazzy can imitate any sound with 100% accuracy._

_**Personal Info**_

_Max: age - 11, her wings are a pale tan, with white streaks and freckly brown spots. She is the leader & mother figure to the flock. She is best friends with Fang. (Could lead to more when older.)_

_Fang: age - 11, his wings are completely black. He is Max's second in command and could probably be considered the father figure of the flock. He is best friends with Max. (Could lead to more when older.)_

_Iggy: age - 11, blind, his wings are white. He is the cook and bomb expert along with Gazzy._

_Nudge: age - 8, her wings are a tawny brown. She is a chatterbox, and Angel's best friend._

_Gazzy: age - 5, he is Angel's older brother & Iggy's best friend. He can mimic any sound._

_Angel: age - 3, her wings are pure white. She is the youngest, Nudge's best friend, and is like Max's little girl. She can also read minds.``_

I looked up when I heard some commotion in the other room. _"Whats going on?"_ I thought. I sighed and went to check it out.


	9. 3 Years Later

**Chapter 8 - 3 years later - May 3rd, 2009**

**Max POV**

"_I can't believe it,"_ I thought, _"I can't believe Jeb's gone."_ He went out a few days ago saying he'll be back, but he never came back. _"He's dead. We all know it,"_ I thought, _"We just won't say it."_ Now I have to deal with my grief and the grief of the younger ones. _"Plus on top of all of this crap I have another problem."_ I thought.

My problem is that Fang has been on my mind a lot for the last few days and I'm not sure why. **"It's because you have feelings for him Max."** Angel said in my head. _"What do you mean?"_ I asked even though I knew exactly what she meant. **"You know what I mean Max,"**Angel said, **"Just admit it already."** _"Fine, I might have some feelings for Fang, but it's not like he likes me like that."_ I told Angel. **"He does,"** she responded, **"Trust me."** Then she left my head. I sighed. _"Could he really like me?"_ I thought, _"Oh well, only time will tell."_ Just then there was a knock on my door. "Come in." I said. Fang walked in and sat beside me on my bed. "How are you holding up?" He asked. "I'm fine, I guess." I said, "It's just hard to believe." Fang nodded, "Yeah, listen if you ever need to talk or anything, I'll be there." Fang said.

I lost it after he said that and just started crying. I felt Fang pull me in, and I just cried into his shoulder. After a while I stopped crying and pulled back. "Sorry." I said as I noticed his shirt was soaked. "It's okay." He said.

He leaned forward suddenly and kissed me. I surprised for a second then I started kissing back. Meanwhile my arms found there way around his neck, while his went to my waist. We kissed for a few minutes before we broke apart. _"That was amazing."_ I thought. "Max, I don't really know if you like me like that or not, but I just needed you to know how I feel." Fang said and waited for my response. "Well," I said, "I could tell you how I feel or I could show you." Then I pulled in for another kiss. We broke apart a few minutes later. "Does that tell you how I feel?" I asked. "Yeah," he said, "Now what?" "I believe this is where you ask me to be your girlfriend." I said. "Okay," Fang said, "So Max, will you be my girlfriend?" "I'd love to." I said and then we kissed again.


	10. Telling the Flock

**Chapter 9 - Telling the flock - May 10th, 2009**

**Max POV**

It's been a few days and the flock has basically gotten over Jeb. Now how to tell the flock Fang and I are dating. I was sitting on my bed with Fang thinking about this. "So Fang," I said and he looked at me, "How do we tell the flock we are dating?" He shrugged, "I guess we just tell them." He said. "I guess." I said, "I just don't know how they'll react." "It'll be fine." He said and leaned in to kiss me.

Just then the door burst open and Nudge ran in. "Hey Max, I was just wondering -" She stopped when she saw us. "How long has this been going on?" She asked. "Just a few days." I said blushing. "Okay, well, see ya." She said and ran off. Then, "Hey everybody I caught Max & Fang kissing." Nudge yelled. A few seconds later everybody else burst in my room asking question: "Really?" Iggy, "Seriously? That's gross." Gazzy, and "It's about time." Angel. After a few minutes of questions I kicked them out of my room. "That solves that problem." Fang said. Then he kissed me. _"At least that out of the way now."_ I thought as we kissed.


	11. 3 more Years Later

**Chapter 10 - 3 Years later - June 20th, 2011**

**Max POV**

It's been 3 years since Jeb died. At least we think he's dead. I am 17 now, as well as Fang and Iggy. Nudge is 14, Gazzy is 11, and Angel is 9. We still live in the E-shaped house and we get anything we need from a nearby town. We usually steal it but what ever.

Me & Fang are still going strong. We've been dating for 3 years now and I think I love him. Now the question is: Does he love me? I mean he likes me a lot, but is it love? Oh, well only time will tell.

Also everyone has gotten some new powers. I am now able to fly super fast, I have a voice in my head, don't ask, and I can breathe underwater. Fang can breathe underwater, and turn invisible. Iggy can feel colors and is really good with bombs. Nudge can attract metal, and is able to hack into computers really well because of her ability to sense leftover emotions. Gazzy can still mimic and still has a messed up digestive system. Angel can read/control minds, breathe underwater, and change her appearance. Nothing really happened over the last 3 years except for our powers.

Just then I felt the back of my neck prickle and looked behind me. There was nothing there. _"Weird."_ I thought and turned back around. Suddenly I felt arms around me and Fang appeared.


	12. Getting Ready

**Chapter 11 - Getting Ready - June 20th, 2011**

**Fang POV**

"What are you doing?" I asked Max. "Nothing. Just thinking," She answered, "What are you doing?" "Just coming to see what my beautiful girlfriend is up to." I said. "Oh." She said and blushed. "Are you doing anything later?" I asked. "Not really," She said, "What are the others up to?" "Well Angel and Nudge are in there room, probably playing, or something. As for Gazzy and Iggy I had to take a bomb they were making in there room." "Figures," Max said, "Why do they keep making bombs if Iggy can just blow stuff up by punching it?" "Who knows," I said, "Now, since your not busy. Would you like to go out later? We can have Iggy watch the kids." "Sure, I'd love to," Max said, "When?" "How about around four. We can go get some dinner, then watch a movie or something." I said. "Great. Whats the time?" She asked. "About two. Why?" I asked. "Cause I need to get ready." She said. Then she kissed me and ran off.

**Max POV**

"_Angel!"_ I called in my mind. **"What?"** She asked. _"I need yours and Nudge's help to get ready for my date."_ I explained. **"Great! We'll be right there."** She said then left my mind.

-2 hours later

"_Finally,"_ I thought, _"Why does getting ready have to be such a pain."_ "Nudge, what time is it?" I asked. "Time for your date that's what time it is." She said. "Great. Angel, wheres Fang?" I asked. "He's waiting downstairs." She said. I left the room and hurried down. "Hey." I said. "Hey beautiful." He said. I blushed. "Come on," I said, "I'm starving." We left the house and started to head to town.


	13. Date

**Chapter 12 - Date - June 20th, 2011**

**Max POV**

We arrived at the town a few minutes later and headed to a small diner. We went in and sat down. A few minutes later a waitress came over. "Hello, are you ready to order?" She asked and she smiled when she saw Fang. My eyes narrowed at her and my hands clenched. "Yes, me and my girlfriend are ready to order. I"ll have 5 burgers and a glass of water." Fang said. Her smile faltered a little at the girlfriend part but she wrote down the order anyways and turned to me. "What about you?" She asked, without a smile. She was basically glaring at me. Oh well. "I'll have the same." I said. She wrote it down and left. Fang looked at me with a smirk on his face and said, "Jealous, are we?" "Who, me, never," I said, "I just didn't like like how she acted towards you." "So you were jealous." He teased. I opened my mouth to reply when our food arrived. "Here you go, enjoy." She said and left.

"What else do you have planned?" I asked Fang as we started eating. "I thought we could catch a movie, then just walk around," He said, "Sound good?" "Cool," I said, "What movie?" "I was thinking that new Transformers movie." He said. I nodded and continued eating.

A few minutes later we paid and headed to the theater. We paid for our tickets and went in.

- a few hours later

It was a good movie.

We left the theater and started walking. We just walked along, his arm around my waist and my head resting on his shoulder. We ended up in a park. We found a clear grassy area and laid down just looking at the stars. I laid my head on his chest and just laid there relaxing and enjoying our time alone.

After a few minutes we decided we should head home. When we got home everyone was sleeping in the living room except Iggy. "Hey, Ig. How was everyone?" I asked. "You know, how they usually are. How was your date?" he asked. "It was great." I said and turned to Fang. "Help me carry the kids upstairs." I told him. He nodded and went to pick up Gazzy. I walked over to nudge and shook her a little. "Hey, Nudge," I said softly, "Come on, why don't you go up to your room. It'll be more comfortable." She mumbled something and headed up, while I picked Angel up. Fang and I took them upstairs and tucked them in. We passed Iggy as we came out of there rooms. "Goodnight Iggy." I called. "Night." He said and went in his room. Fang and I went to my room and laid down on my bed. "I had a great time tonight." I told him. "That's good," He said, "Well, we have been dating for 2 years now and I think it's safe to say what I'm going to say." "Just spit it out." I said. "I love you Max." He said. I was shocked for a second. _"I didn't see that coming."_ I thought. **"I agree."** said my voice. "Oh, shut up." I thought. I realized Fang was waiting for a response. "Well Fang, I only have one thing to say," I said and his face fell a little, "I love you to." He smiled and kissed me. Only this kiss was filled with such passion and things started getting heated very fast.


	14. 11 Days Later

**Chapter 13 - 11 Days Later - July 1st, 2011**

**Max POV**

"Ugh." I groaned as I finished throwing up. This has been happening for the past few days. We just figured I got a stomach bug or something and Fang has been taking care of me. I've been feeling tired as well but I just figured that went with being sick.

I made Fang go outside to watch the kids with Iggy. _"I hope that I'm just sick and not pregnant or something. I mean it's been a few days since that night and It's a possibility."_ I thought, _"Oh, god I need to get to the store."_

- an hour later

I was pacing around the bathroom, waiting for the test. _"Okay,"_ I thought, _"It should be ready now."_ I picked the test up and looked. Negative. _"Thank god,"_ I thought, _"I love Fang and all but I am to young to be an actual mother."_ I was just throwing the test away when I heard Angel scream. I rushed out of the bathroom, down the stairs, and out the door.

When I got outside I saw the flock fighting erasers. I went to help them and tackled one from behind knocking it to the ground. It smacked its head and was out like a light. I focused on the others, but there were to many. One by one we went down. Before I blacked out I saw them stuff Angel, my baby, into a rough sack. Then I was out for the count.

- later

"Max, Max, come on wake up." I heard a voice say urgently. "Wha." I said. I looked at who was talking and saw Nudge. "What happened?" "We got attacked. Remember?" She asked. "Oh yeah." I said remembering. Then I bolted up, "Wheres everyone else?" "Over there." She said and pointed in there direction, "But I can't seem to find Angel. I think she was taken by the erasers." Now I remembered. "Okay, wake everyone up. Were going to need a plan." I told her.

A few minutes later everyone was up and gathered around me. "Okay, they took Angel," I said and Gazzy's eyes widened, "So we have to go after them." Everyone was nodding to show there agreement when Gazzy asked, "Where did they take her Max?" "Well the only place I can think of is they took her back to the school." I said as everyone's faces paled visibly at the mention of the place. "As much as I hate that place that's where we need to go," I said, "Now pack up. Only take what you need. Iggy & Gazzy take any bombs you have with you. Now go, hurry we need to be quick."

They all ran off to pack and I went to pack as well. When I was done I went to the door and saw Fang there. I went up to him. "Hey, how are you doing? You holding up?" He asked. "I guess," I said, "I'll feel better once we get Angel back." He took my hand and held it. "She'll be fine," He said, "She's a tough kid. We'll get her in time." "Thanks." I said feeling better. I leaned up and gave him quick kiss and went to get the others.

We were all ready. Finally. Now we can get going. "U & A, guys." I yelled and jumped into the air unfolding my wings. Soon we were all in the air flying towards the school. _"Were coming Angel," I thought, "Just hold on."_


	15. The Girl Below

**Chapter 14 - The Girl Below - July 2nd, 2011**

**Max POV**

It's been a few hours since we left our house and we were currently over some town. We were somewhere in Arizona, I think. "I'm hungry Max," Nudge whined, "When are we gonna stop?" I thought about that. _"Where's a good place to land."_ I wondered. **"There's a lake up ahead, Lake Mead. It's about 15 minutes from here."** The Voice said. _"Great, thanks."_ I thought back to it. It's still weird to think I have a voice in my head.

There's a lake 15 minutes ahead," I called out, "We'll land there." Fang looked at as if he was asking me "How do you know that?" "Voice." I mouthed to him. He just nodded and looked ahead. About 5 minutes later I was looking at the town below out of boredom, when I spotted a group of boys surrounding a girl. The boys didn't look friendly. I looked at Fang and barely opened my mouth, when he said, "No." I opened my mouth again. "No." He said. "Meet me at the lake," I said, "I'll catch up." "What's going on?" Iggy asked. "Max wants to be wonder girl, defender of the weak." Fang said. "Just meet me at the lake." I said and started to head down. The younger ones looked uncertain but kept going. "See you in a few." I called out.

**Fang POV**

About 3 minutes after Max went down I couldn't take it. "Keep going to the lake," I told the others, "I'm going after Max." "Why?" Gazzy asked. "Cause he loves her." Iggy said in a slightly mocking voice. "That," I said, "and someone needs to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid." Iggy smirked and flew ahead with the others, as I flew after Max.


	16. Saving the Girl

**Chapter 15 - Saving the girl - July 2nd, 2011**

**Max POV**

I landed behind a deserted warehouse and tucked my wings in. I walked in the direction I saw the girl and stopped at the corner of the building. I peeked around the corner and saw the girl surrounded by the boys. I saw she couldn't have been more than 14 years old. As for the boys, there were three of them and they were all older than the girl. I also saw that one of them had a gun. _"Of course,"_ I thought, _" Lets add a gun to this."_

As I was thinking this I heard them talking. "I told you not to tell anybody about my little situation with Ortiz." one the boys was yelling, "It was none of your business. I had to teach him a lesson." The girl looked scared, but also angry. "By beating him up? He looks like he got hit by a car. And he didn't do anything to you." She said. _"You go girl."_ I thought. "He mouthed off to me. He exists. He breathes my air. Now, tell me me why I shouldn't do the same to you Ella." the guy said and his friends laughed. _"Okay,"_ I thought, _"I've heard enough."_ I was about to go around the corner, when I felt a hand land on my shoulder. I whirled around ready to punch whoever it was, but stopped when I saw who it was.

**Fang POV**

"Fang, what are you doing here?" Max asked. "Well somebody needs to make sure you don't do anything stupid." I said. She glared at me, then sighed. "You're lucky I love you," She mumbled, "But since your here you may as well help me." "Sure, what are we up against?" I asked. "3 boys, probably 16 or 17, one has a gun." She said. "That's it?" I asked. "I'm more worried about the girl than anything the boys can do." She said. "Okay, come on, the sooner we get this done, the sooner we can catch up with the flock." I told her. She nodded and we walked around the corner. The girl looked at us surprised and that caused the boys to turn around. "What do you want?" one of them asked. "Well we were just walking by and we happened to see you threatening this girl." Max said. "Whatcha gonna do about it?" the boy asked. "Well, I was gonna beat you up." Max said and they started laughing at this, "But I think I'll let my boyfriend here do that instead." The boys stopped laughing at this. _"I guess I look a threatening."_ I thought. I looked at Max and said, "Fine with me. You get the girl out of here." She nodded and went to stand near the girl, as the boys rushed past her and at me. The closest one swung at me, but I dodged it and punched his face. He fell to the ground and the one with the gun lunged at me. I grabbed his arm and swung him around into the third guy and they both fell to the ground.

**Max POV**

After the boys rushed past me I went Ella. "Come on, we have to get you outta here." I told her. She hesitated for a second then followed me. We went a good distance away when I said, "Okay, now you head home. We'll handle those boys." She nodded and ran off. I turned around and headed back to Fang to help, but by the time I got there all 3 of the boys were on the ground. "Come on, lets get going." I said as the boys slowly got up. The one with the gun said, "You're gonna pay for that," and pointed the gun at us. I pulled Fang's arm and we headed for the nearby trees, as I felt it starting to rain. We ran into the woods, but the boys followed us so we couldn't take off. Then they started shooting. _"That damn gun."_ I thought. Suddenly Fang fell into me and we tumbled down a hill. When we stopped I was on top of Fang and when I looked up I saw that we were covered by leaves and vines. "Sorry." Fang said, "I tripped." "It's okay," I told him, "At least we lost them. Come on we gotta get back to the others." We got up and I noticed blood on Fang's shirt. "Fang," I shouted, "Your shirt." He looked at his shirt and his eyes widened a little. "Did you get shot before we fell?" I asked. "I'm not sure." He said before he started to fall. I caught him and sat him down. "Okay, lets see what happened." I told him as I took his shirt off. _"God, he looks hot,"_ I thought then shook that thought away, _"Focus Max."_ I looked at where I saw the blood and gasped. He got shot in the shoulder, probably in the wing too. "Well, were not flying out of here. Your shoulder got hit and it looks like your wing got hit too." I told him as I ripped some of his shirt up and tied it around his shoulder as best I could. "We'll have to walk," I said, "Maybe we'll find a house or something, so we can get help." He nodded and got up with me having to support and we started walking.


	17. Lake Mead

**Chapter 16 - Lake Mead - July 2nd, 2011**

**Iggy POV**

"Nudge," I called to her, "Are we almost at the lake?" "Yeah, I see it up ahead," She yelled back, "I see a cave we can wait for Max and Fang in also." "Okay, land there and then we'll wait for them to catch up." I yelled to her and Gazzy. _"They should have caught up by now,"_ I thought, _"Something must have gone wrong."_

A few minutes later I assume we have arrived at the lake when Nudge yells, "Iggy, the cave is about 20 seconds ahead of you, and about a foot to your left." "Thanks." I yell back to her. A minute later we we're all in the cave. I find a wall and sit against it as the others sit down somewhere off to my right. "I'm hungry, Iggy." Nudge whined, "And where are Max and Fang? Shouldn't they have caught up by now?" "Yeah," Gazzy said, "I"m hungry too, and shouldn't they have caught up by now?" "I'm sure there fine." I told them, "We're just gonna wait here." I searched my backpack and found some crackers and handed a few to Gazzy and Nudge. "Thanks, Iggy," Nudge said, "I'm starving." "Yeah, well eat up," I told them, "We're going to have a look around since we could be here for a while. Well, you two will look around." They nodded and went back to eating.

When they were done we went to the cave opening and leaped into the air. "What's it look like?" I asked Gazzy. "The lake is right below us, and there are cliffs circling the place." He paused, "Hey Nudge, do you see those things along the cliffs?" "Yeah, what are they? There's a bunch of them, and they look like birds. There pretty big too. What do you think Iggy?" Nudge asked. "Well, from what you've said I'll guess there birds, and depending on where we are, maybe some kind of hawk." I told them. We flew around for a while longer to get to know the area and to enjoy ourselves. Eventually we got hungry so we landed. I found some chocolate in our bags so we shared that. Then we stacked hands and went to bed.


	18. A House

**Chapter 17 - A House - July 2nd, 2011**

**Max POV**

It's been a few hours and we're still in the woods. I managed to stop most of Fang's bleeding but we need to find a place to rest and heal up. You're probably wondering why I don't just fly Fang out of here. Well I might be strong but Fang is to heavy for me to carry while flying.

But, back to our situation. "Max," Fang said tiredly, "Did you find a place to rest yet?" "No, but I'm working on it. Just hold on." I told him. _"I need to find somewhere to rest and stop the rest of his bleeding."_ I thought.

A few minutes later I see some lights ahead. Maybe a store or a shed. _"As long as it's somewhere dry."_ I thought. "Fang," I said, "There's a building ahead, just hold on okay?" He nodded and we walked towards the building with me supporting most of his weight. After we walked for a few minutes I saw what the building was. It was a house. Then we saw a person pass by a window, it was Ella. "Come on Fang, maybe she can help." I told him. He nodded and we slowly walked to the house.


	19. Help From Ella

**Chapter 18 - Help from Ella - July 2nd, 2011**

**Ella POV**

It's been a few hours since I was saved by that mysterious couple and I was back home. "Ella!" my mom, Valencia Martinez, yelled from her room, "Can you take Magnolia for a walk?" "Sure mom." I called back, and called for the dog. I saw that it was raining and grabbed my umbrella, while I thought, _"Better make this quick."_ I opened the door and let Magnolia out.

We were out there for a few minutes when I heard someone say my name from behind me, "Ella."

**Max POV**

I saw Ella turn around slowly. "Who's there?" She called out. I set Fang against a tree we were near and walked to where Ella could see me. "It's the girl," I said stupidly, "From before." "Oh," She said as she realized who I was, "Thanks for saving me." Then she looked around, "Hey, where's that boy that was with you? You said he was your boyfriend right?" She asked. "Yeah," I said, "We need your help. My boyfriend got shot while we were escaping those boys." "Oh no, where is he? Why didn't you go to the hospital?" She asked. He's over there," I said pointing behind me, "We didn't go to the hospital because we got a little lost in the woods and I can't carry him. Now if you can help, can you help me get him inside?" "Sure, yes, of course. My mom can probably help him," She said, "She's a vet, so she's good with injuries, even on people." We walked over to Fang and she got on one side with me on the other. We slowly made our way inside as Ella called to her mom, "Mom, Mom, these people need help."


	20. Dr Martinez

**Chapter 19 - Dr. Martinez - July 2nd, 2011**

**Dr. Martinez POV**

"Mom, Mom, these people need help!" Ella yelled. I hurried towards her voice and gasped at what I saw. I saw my daughter and some other girl, but what I gasped at was the boy they were supporting. He had blood coming from his shoulder and from the way he looks I think he's lost a good bit of blood as well. "Mom," Ella yelled when she saw me, "This guys been shot. He needs help." "Okay, okay, you two take him to the living room and lay him on the couch. I'll go get my things." I told them and hurried off.

I went to home office and got the first aid kit in there. Then I rushed to the living room and saw the girl holding the boy's hand. The boy was on the couch. "Okay, lets see what we are dealing with." I said and removed the parts of shirt that were wrapped around his shoulder. "I think it's just a flesh wound, but I couldn't be sure." The girl told me. I look and saw the girl was right. "Yeah, it looks like your right," I said, "Okay, lets patch him up."

- A few minutes later

"Okay, that should do it," I said, "He'll be fine. He just needs some rest now." The girl relaxed beside me. "So, whats your name?" I asked her. "Max," She said and pointed at the boy, "He's Fang." Just then Fang shifted in his sleep and I saw something on his back. I rolled him over gently some more to see better. "Max," I looked at her and she looked nervous, "What's this?" She hesitated then said, "It's a wing." I saw Ella frown a little when she entered the room and heard this. I ran my hand over it. It felt real enough. "what about you?" I asked her, "Do you have wings?" She looked away and nodded.

Then she stretched her wings out. Now this is shocking. I was speechless for a moment, then I saw Fang start to wake up. "What's going on?" He asked. Max was by his side in an instant. "Well, I found some people to help with your bullet wound," She told him, "Oh, yeah and they found out about the wings." He looked at us, then back at Max, "Can they be trusted?" "I think so." She told him. He nodded and laid back down. "Get some rest Fang." She told him and he nodded and closed his eyes. Max turned to me and asked, "Do you mind if we stay here? Just till he heals up." "Of course," I told her, "Not a problem. Ella go get some extra blankets and pillows for them." "Sure thing Mom." She said and ran off. I turned back to Max and asked, "Are you okay with sleeping on the floor or in one of the chairs? I'm not thinking you want to be far from Fang." She nodded and laid down next to the couch when Ella returned and handed them the blankets and pillows. Then Ella and I went off to bed as well.

**Next day - Max POV**

I woke up to the smell of eggs, toast and bacon. I sat up and saw that Fang was already awake. "Good morning, beautiful. He said, which caused me to blush. "Good morning to you to." I said and kissed his cheek.

Ella walked in and saw that we were awake. "Hey, are you guys hungry?" She asked, "Breakfast is almost ready." "Yeah." I told her, while Fang nodded. We got up and walked to the kitchen. "Fang!" Ella's Mom said, "You really shouldn't be up." "We heal faster than regular people." I told her. "Okay, I guess." She said, still worried. Fang and I sat down and we helped ourselves. I was about to take a bite when I got a familiar feeling in my stomach.

I got up and ran to the bathroom. When I got there I threw up in the toilet for the next couple of minutes. When I was done I saw three worried faces. "Are you okay?" Fang asked. "Yeah," I said, "I guess I'm still a bit sick. I'll be fine." Fang nodded and helped me up and we all went back to finish breakfast.


	21. Farewell

**Chapter 20 - Farewell - July 4th, 2011**

**Max POV**

**The next day**

"Are you sure your okay to leave Fang?" Dr. Martinez, or Dr. M asked. Fang nodded and walked towards the door. Dr. Martinez looked at me worried, but I just said, "He's fine." "Okay, if you insist. How about you Max, are you sure your well enough to leave?" I nodded and followed Fang outside. Ella and Dr. M followed us out the door. "I wish you two didn't have to go." Ella told us. "We have some important business to take care of." I told her. "Is there any way we can help?" Dr. M asked. "No, I don't think so," I told her, "Goodbye." "Goodbye." Ella said and hugged me tightly. After she let go Dr. M came up to me and hugged me. "Goodbye Max," She said, "I hope you do whatever you need to do and get better soon." I nodded as she hugged me. She tried to hug Fang as well, but that didn't work out to well. We waved at them 1 more time and then we took off into the air. _"Don't worry Angel,"_ I thought, _"We're on our way."_

- About an hour later

**Iggy POV**

It's been 2 days since Max & Fang left and I am starting to get a little worried. "Iggy," Gazzy said, "Shouldn't they be back by now?" "Yeah, it's been 2 days, they should have been here by now." Nudge said. "Look you guys, I know there late but I'm sure there fine and they have there reasons for being late. We just have to wait." I told them. Just then I heard something come from the cliffs above our cave. It sounded like someone was talking, so I listened more closely. "Where are they Fang?" I heard a voice say, "I don't see them. They didn't go on without us, did they?" "Don't be ridiculous, Max," someone else said, "They wouldn't have gone without us. I'm sure there here somewhere." It was then that I realized who these people were. They were Max & Fang.

"Gazzy, Nudge, I hear Max & Fang on the cliffs above." I told them. I heard them rush out of the cave and fly up the cliffs.

**Max POV**

It has been about an hour since we left Ella & Dr. M's house and we just arrived at Lake Mead. We were now standing on some cliffs. I turned to Fang, "Where are they, Fang?" I asked him, "I don't see them. They didn't go on without us, did they?" Fang put his arm around my shoulders to help me calm down, "Don't be ridiculous, Max," He told me, "They wouldn't have gone without us. I'm sure there here somewhere." He kissed me on the forehead and walked closer to the edge of the cliff. I followed him a moment later. Suddenly I heard some excited yelling and I barely had enough time to turn around before I was tackled to the ground. I took me several seconds to realize it was Gazzy, and Nudge. "Max! Where were you two? What took you so long?" Nudge asked. "Yeah, what took you and Fang so long?" Gazzy asked. I smiled at them and said, "Why don't you get off me and I can tell you," I looked around and asked, "Where's Iggy?" "He's right behind you." I heard someone say behind me. I turned to see Iggy and went to hug him, while the other 2 went to greet Fang. "Sorry we took so long," I told him, "We ran into some complications." "It's cool." he said, "Follow me and you can tell us all about it." We followed him to a cave that was right below us. "So, how were things while we were gone?" I asked Iggy. "They were okay," He said, "I managed to keep things under control. How about you two? What took you so long?"

We all sat down and everyone looked at me, so I explained what happened. I told them how Fang and I saved Ella, how we got chased in the woods, how Fang got shot, and we had to walk, how we found Ella's house and her mom helped, and then Fang healed up and we came here. "Okay, now lets eat something before we head for the school." I said. Everyone nodded and we ate some protein bars and we headed out. _"We're coming Angel. Just hold on"_


	22. We're Here

**Chapter 21 - We're Here - July 5th, 2011**

**Max POV**

We only have about another hour or so till we get there. Since we left the lake we have been flying non-stop, except to eat, rest, and use the bathroom. **"Max."** I heard the voice say and it caused me to jump a little since the voice has been quite lately. _"What do you want?"_ I thought to the voice. **"I just have some news I thought you would like to here."** It told me. _"What news?"_ I asked. **"Two things. 1. Jeb is alive."** The voice said and I was shocked as the voice went on, **"He is at the school. He is there to do as much as he can to keep you hidden."** _"Which didn't go so well."_ I thought. "He did all he could." The voice said. I sighed and Fang gave me a questioning look. I gave him a look that said 'Later' and he looked ahead. _"I guess your right voice. One person can only do so much."_ I thought. **"Yes, now the second thing. Maximum you are-"** The voice got cut off when Fang yelled, "Max! I see the school. We should land and rest, make a plan." I nodded and looked around. "Land there!" I told everyone and pointed at a small clearing. They nodded and we all landed a few minutes later. "Okay, now the school is just ahead and that's where Angel is. Here's the plan. Iggy, you are coming with me to find Angel. Fang, you take Gazzy and Nudge to find any and all files they have on us, got it." I got nods all around as I said this, "Iggy, Gazzy, how many bombs you got?" "A whole lot!" Gazzy said. "Good, once we have Angel, blow the place sky high. Also try to stay hidden and if you run into someone, knock them out." They all nodded again. "One more thing, the voice said Jeb is alive and working at the school. The voice said he did it to help keep us hidden. I believe it, It's never given me reason not to, so if you find him tell him to get out, okay." They were shocked but they nodded anyways. "Good, lets eat, then we'll move out."


	23. Rescue

**Chapter 22 - Rescue - July 5th, 2011**

**Max POV**

We are standing outside of the school. "Okay, you know the plan. Lets go." I said. There were 2 guards guarding the door. So Fang & I sneaked up behind them and knocked them out. I opened the door and motioned for the others to follow. "Fang, take Nudge & Gazzy and look for any information you can find." I said pointing down a hallway to my left, "Iggy come with me. We're finding Angel." I grabbed Iggy's hand and led him down the hallway on the right, while the others went the other way.

We passed a bunch of doors, most of which were empty, and we took care of anyone we found. _"There are to many doors."_ I thought in frustration as I opened another door and noticed that there was someone else in here. "Jeb?" I asked as I saw who it was. "Maximum I was wondering when you would get here." He said, "You don't seem surprised that I'm alive." "The voice told me about you." I said. "Ah," He said nodding, "Well, I suppose you want to know where Angel is." "That would be nice to know," I said, "Where is she?" "She is down the hall 5th door on the right." Jeb said. "Thanks," I said, "You might want to get out, we're taking this place down." He nodded and left, as I led a slightly shocked Iggy to the room Angel is supposed to be in.

I opened the door and saw a single cage. "Angel?" I called. "Max?" I heard a voice coming from the cage. "Angel! I'm here sweetie." I said and ran to the cage. "Iggy, can you open the cage?" I asked as he came up behind me. He touched the lock and said, "Should be a piece of cake." He knelt in front of the cage and had it open a minute later. Angel rushed out and into my arms. "Max! Your here! They did horrible tests on me." She said as she held onto me tightly. "It's okay sweetie. I'm here and so is the rest of the flock." I told her as Iggy came up and said, "Come on. We gotta go. I set the bomb up and we only have 15 minutes to get out." I picked up Angel and the 3 of us ran out of the room.

**Fang POV**

We've been looking in room and knocking out anyone in them for the last few minutes, when we found a room with a bunch of cabinets. _"About time."_ I thought. "Nudge, Gazzy in here." I said and went in the room with them right behind me. I tried one of the cabinets. Just to find out it's locked. "There locked," I said and looked behind me, "Nudge, see if you can unlock them with your power." She nodded and set to work, when Gazzy yelled, "Fang, come here. Look at what I found." I went over to Gazzy, who was at a nearby desk, and looked at the files he found. "These are files on the erasers," I said, "Stick these in your bag. We can look at them later." Gazzy nodded and put the files in his bag. "It's open." Nudge yelled. I went over to her and looked in the cabinet.

I saw files on all of us. "Bingo." I said and stuffed them in my bag. "Lets go." I said and we left the room. A few minutes later we met up with Max, Iggy, and now Angel at the entrance. "You found her! That's great! We found files on us also. So we can leave now right?" Nudge asked. "Yes, Nudge we can leave now." Max said and we ran out the door. We saw Jeb and ran towards him and we all ran farther from the school. The bomb exploded moments later.

"Man, Iggy! If only you could see this! It's amazing!" Gazzy yelled. Then Jeb turned to us...


	24. Back Together

**Chapter 23 - Back Together - July 5th, 2011**

**Max POV**

"Meet me at Dr. Martinez's, okay?" Jeb said. I nodded and he walked off. I turned and saw Angel hugging everyone else. Then she ran towards me and gave me a big hug. "I'm glad your safe, sweetie." I said as I hugged her back. "I'm glad your all here. That place was terrible." She said. I turned to the others We're gonna meet Jeb at Dr. M's place, okay. For now lets rest a bit." They nodded and we settled down to sleep for a while. I laid down next to Fang and laid my head on his chest. Goodnight, Max." He said and kissed my forehead. "Goodnight, Fang."


	25. Files, Mom

**Chapter 24 - Files, Mom - July 6th, 2011**

**Max POV**

"Max!" Fang yelled to me, "I think we're here!" I looked down and saw a house. Dr. Martinez's house. "Going down." I called and angled myself downwards with the others following. Once we landed I walked up to the the door and knocked. Dr. M opened the door and asked, "Who's there?" Then she saw me. "Max! Your here!" She said as she hugged me, "How are you?" "I'm fine," I said, "Can we come in?" I pointed at my family behind me. "Of course, of course," She said, "Come right in. All of you." The flock followed me in and we sat down in the living room. "Jeb will be here soon. He said you were meeting him here." "Okay," I said nodding, "I guess we can wait." "Max, I'm hungry." Nudge said. "I'll make some sandwiches." Dr. M said. "Are you sure?" I asked. "Of course, it's no problem at all." She said. "I'll help." Iggy said. "Thanks um." "Iggy." He said and they walked off to the kitchen.

A few minutes later we were eating. "This is good." Gazzy said. "Yeah." everyone agreed. When we were done there was a knock at the door so Dr. M answered it. "Jeb," She said, "Your here." Jeb walked in with Dr. M trailing behind. "Your here." Jeb said. "Yeah, we're here, now what?" I asked. Whatever Jeb was gonna say next was interrupted when the door opened. "Mom! I'm home!" Ella came running in and saw all of us. "Max, your back!" She yelled and hugged me. "Yeah, I'm back." I said. "Who are they?" She asked pointing at the flock. "This is my family, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and you remember Fang." I said pointing everyone out. "Hello, I'm Ella. Nice to meet you all." She said as she hugged them all. Well she tried to hug Fang.

Jeb cleared his throat. "As I was saying. I asked you to meet me here because I thought this would be a great place to look at the files you found." He handed each file to the right person. "There basically just the basic info on all of you, most of which you know." We opened our files and saw Jeb was right, but then I saw something about parents. _Maximum Ride - Parents - Father: Jeb Batchelder - Mother: Valencia Martinez._ I was shocked. If this was true then Dr. M was my mom and Jeb was my dad. "Is all this true, Jeb?" I asked. "Yes."Then that means... your my dad." He nodded, "And your my mom." I said looking at Dr. M.

She looked shocked and looked at Jeb. He nodded. She then crushed me in a giant hug. "It's true," She said, "I thought you may have been mine when I first saw you." I returned her hug just as strong, "Mom." We were like that for a few minutes, when I realized something. "I guess this means I'm your sister, Ella." Ella yelled happily and hugged me tightly. When we broke apart I went to hug Jeb, "Thanks, Dad."

After that was over I turned to the flock, "How about you guys, anything?" "Yeah, we all got names," Angel said, "But, I don't care. I want to stay with you Max. Your my mom." "Oh, thanks sweetie," I said and hugged her, "Are you sure?" She nodded. "What about the rest of you?" I asked. "I'm with Angel," Fang said, "Except for the mom thing." "What Fang said." Iggy said. "I'm with Angel," Nudge said, "Your the best mom we could ask for Max." "Same here." Gazzy said. "Thanks guys." I said and hugged them all. "Hey Mom," She turned to look at me, "Do you mind if we stay awhile?" I asked. "No problem." She said, "Stay as long as you want."


	26. Discovery

**Chapter 25 - Discovery - July 27th, 2011**

**Max POV**

It's been 3 weeks since we saved Angel and looked at those files and I'm still sick. So Fang and my Mom (I'm still not used to that) are making me get a little check up. Just to see whats wrong.

Fang and I are following my Mom to her office upstairs. "Okay, Max just sit over there and we'll begin."

- an hour later

"Well, I don't see anything wrong." Mom said, "Except maybe..." "Maybe what?" I asked. "Have you and Fang ever had sex?" She asked. I blushed, slightly thankful Fang went to get some lunch downstairs, "Um, yeah," I said, "Only once, but I took a test, it was negative." "Well the tests can be wrong sometimes." Mom said, "I'll just go to the store real quick." Then she left.

- a few minutes later

When Mom got back I was still in her office, and Fang and the others were downstairs. "Okay, Max just pee on the stick and wait 5 minutes." She said and pushed me into the bathroom.

- 5 minutes later

I took 3 tests and they were all positive. _"It makes sense though. I was throwing up, feeling tired and I may have gained some weight."_ I thought. "Max? Are you done?" Mom asked through the door. I opened the door and said, "Yeah, there all positive." "Oh, sweetie," She hugged me, "It'll be okay." "I'm gonna be a mom," I said, "An actual mom, with my own children." A thought struck me then, "What do I tell Fang?" "Just tell him the truth," Mom said, "He'll understand." Okay, can you go get him?" "Sure." She said and left.

"what's wrong?" Fang asked when he came in, "Your mom said you had something to tell me." I smiled at him, "Nothings wrong, Fang. I just need to tell you somethings." He frowned, "What?" I kissed him passionately and said, "I'm pregnant, Fang."

* * *

><p><strong>There. It's done.<strong>

**It turned out pretty well if I do say so myself. A bit different near the end than intended, but oh well. In case you care I plan to do a sequel for this story. Just sayin.**


	27. Authors Note

****VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!****

****READ:****

****A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...****

****Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!****

****Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!****

****: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html****

****: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /****

****: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml****

****and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...****

****: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4****

****POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!****


End file.
